This invention is in the field of antiinflammatory pharmaceutical agents and specifically relates to co-administration of an inhibitor of cyclooxygenase-2 and a leukotriene B4 receptor antagonist for treating inflammation and inflammation-related disorders, such as arthritis.
Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process, and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2 and PGE2, has been a common target of antiinflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The recent discovery of an inducible enzyme associated with inflammation (named xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprostaglandin G/H synthase IIxe2x80x9d) provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects.
In another portion of the arachidonic acid pathway, physiologically active leukotrienes, such as leukotriene B4 (LTB4), leukotriene C4 (LTC4) and leukotriene D4 (LTD4) and other metabolites, are produced by the 5-lipoxygenase-mediated (5-LO) oxidation of arachidonic acid. These leukotrienes have been implicated in various inflammation-related disorders and allergic diseases, and thus compounds which inhibit leukotriene A4 conversion to leukotriene B4, such as compounds which inhibit leukotriene A4 hydrolase are useful in the treatment of disease states in which leukotrienes play an important role.
It is believed that selective inhibitors of cyclooxygenase-2 and of leukotriene A4 hydrolase, which affect the two enzymes at low concentrations, will decrease the incidence and severity more completely. These compositions also will beneficially affect the damage caused by the various inflammatory diseases and inflammation-related disorders mediated by cyclooxygenase-2 and leukotriene A4 hydrolase. These compositions also will not have the level of gastrointestinal side effects commonly associated with traditional NSAIDs.
Compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,738, 5,344,991, 5,393,790, 5,466,823, 5,434,178, 5,474,995, 5,510,368 and WO documents WO96/06840, WO96/03388, WO96/03387, WO95/15316, WO94/15932, WO94/27980, WO95/00501, WO94/13635, WO94/20480, and WO94/26731.
Compounds which affect leukotriene B4 have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,318 describes substituted sulfonamides for the treatment of asthma. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,965 describes aryl ethers as leukotriene B4 receptor antagonists.
Combined therapies of NSAIDs and other reagents are known in the art. Brooks and Karl describe the treatment of hay fever with combined antihistamines and a cyclooxygenase-inhibiting drug (flurbiprofen) (J. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 81, 110 (1988)). J. Basmajian (Spine, 14, 438 (1989)) describes the combination of the analgesic diflunisal and an antispasm agent in the treatment of back pain. V. Fossaluzza and S. DeVita describe the combined therapy of ibuprofen and an antispasm agent to reduce morning stiffness associated with primary fibromyaglia syndrome (Int. J. Clin. Pharm. Res., XII, 99 (1992)). R. Greenwald et al. (J. Rheumatol., 19, 927 (1992)) report the combination of tetracycline and the NSAID flurbiprofen ameliorates the tissue damage associated with rheumatoid arthritis.
Combination analgesics have been reported (W. Beaver, Am. J. Med., 77, 38 (1984)) although such combinations do not substantially reduce adverse effects.
The combination of NSAIDs and steroids have been described. A combination of indomethacin, steroid and lipopolysaccharide has been reported for the treatment of spinal injury (L. Guth et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91, 12308 (1994)). G. Hughes et al. describe combinations of corticosteroids with NSAIDs for the treatment of sunburn (Dermatology, 184, 54 (1992)). C. Stewart et al. (Clin. Pharmacol. Ther., 47, 540 (1990)) describe the combination of naproxen and methotrexate as safe, although concurrent administrations of methotrexate with other NSAIDs have been reported to be toxic and sometimes fatal. A combination of a dual 5-lipoxygenase/cyclooxygenase inhibitor with a glucocorticoid is described for the treatment of skin disorders (K. Tramposch, Inflammation, 17, 531 (1993)). Combinations of NSAIDs and steroids should be used in the treatment of scleritis only if patients are not responsive to any other treatment (S. Lightman and P. Watson, Am. J. Ophthalmol., 108, 95 (1989)).
Combinations of cyclooxygenase inhibitors, lipoxygenase inhibitors, collagenase inhibitors and cytotoxic agents have been used in the treatment of non-small-cell lung cancers (B. Teicher et al., Cancer. Chemother. Pharmacol., 33, 515 (1994)).
Combinations of naproxen with other NSAIDs have been described in the treatment of arthritis. R. Willikens and E. Segre (Arthritis Rheum., 19, 677 (1976)) describe the combination of aspirin and naproxen as being more effective than aspirin alone for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. Naproxen and acetaminophen together were described for treating the pain associated with arthritis (P. Seideman et al., Acta Orthop. Scand., 64, 285 (1993)). However, combinations of naproxen with indomethacin or ibuprofen offer no advantage in the treatment of arthritis [M. Seifert and C. Engler (Curr. Med. Res. Opin., 7, 38 (1980))]. European patent document EP485,111, published May 13, 1992, describes the synergistic combination of lipoxygenase inhibitors and NSAID""s for the treatment of inflammatory disease.
There have been no reported combinations of a cyclooxygenase-2 selective inhibitor and a leukotriene B4 receptor antagonist.
The invention involves a method of treating a subject having inflammation or an inflammation-related disorder with a combination comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor and a leukotriene B4 receptor antagonist.
In addition, the invention describes a combination comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a leukotriene B4 receptor antagonist and a cyclooxygcnase-2 inhibitor selected from Taisho NS-398 (Methanesulfonamide, N-[2-(cyclohexyloxy)-4-nitrophenyl]), meloxicam (2H-1,2-Benzothiazine-3-carboxamide, 4-hydroxy-2-methyl-N-(5-methyl-2-thiazolyl)-, 1,1-dioxide), [floculide] flosulide (Methaflesulfonamide, N-[6-(2,4-difluorophenoxy)-2,3-dihydro-1-oxo-1H-inden-5-yl]), Merck MK-966 (2(5H)-Furanone, 4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl), Merck L-752,860 and compounds of Formula I. 
wherein A is a substituent selected from partially unsaturated or unsaturated heterocyclyl and partially unsaturated or unsaturated carbocyclic rings;
wherein R1 is at least one substituent selected from heterocyclyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl and aryl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, nitro, alkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, halo, alkoxy and alkylthio;
wherein R2 is methyl or amino; and
wherein R3 is a radical selected from hydrido, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, oxo, cyano, carboxyl, cyanoalkyl, heterocyclyloxy, alkyloxy, alkylthio, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, haloalkyl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkenyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, acyl, alkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkylthioalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkoxyaralkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylamino, N-arylamino, N-aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, N-arylaminoalkyl, N-aralkylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-aralkylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminoalkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, arylthio, aralkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Combinations of the invention would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for treatment of other inflammation-associated disorders, such as, as an analgesic in the treatment of pain and headaches, or as an antipyretic for the treatment of fever. For example, combinations of the invention would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthopathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus and juvenile arthritis. Such combinations of the invention would be useful in the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, menstrual cramps, tendinitis, bursitis, and skin related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns and dermatitis. Combinations of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis and for the prevention or treatment of cancer, such as colorectal cancer. Combinations of the invention would be useful in treating inflammation in such diseases as vascular diseases, migraine headaches, periarteritis nodosa, thyroiditis, aplastic anemia, Hodgkin""s disease, sclerodoma, rheumatic fever, type I diabetes, myasthenia gravis, multiple sclerosis, sarcoidosis, nephrotic syndrome, Behcet""s syndrome, polymyositis, gingivitis, hypersensitivity, swelling occurring after injury, myocardial ischemia, and the like. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of ophthalmic diseases, such as retinitis, retinopathies, conjunctivitis, uveitis, ocular photophobia, and of acute injury to the eye tissue. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of pulmonary inflammation, such as that associated with viral infections and cystic fibrosis. The compounds would also be useful for the treatment of certain central nervous system disorders such as cortical dementias including Alzheimer""s disease. The combinations of the invention are useful as anti-inflammatory agents, such as for the treatment of arthritis, with the additional benefit of having significantly less harmful side effects. As inhibitors of 5-lipoxygenase, these compositions would also be useful in the treatment of allergic rhinitis, respiratory distress syndrome, endotoxin shock syndrome, atherosclerosis and central nervous system damage resulting from stroke, ischemia and trauma.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for treatment of mammals, including horses, dogs, cats, rats, mice, sheep, pigs, etc.
The term xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase-2 inhibitorxe2x80x9d embraces compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 over cyclooxygenase-1. Preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-2 IC50 of less than about 0.5 xcexcM, and also have a selectivity ratio of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibition over cyclooxygenase-1 inhibition of at least 50, and more preferably of at least 100. Even more preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-1 IC50 of greater than about 1 xcexcM, and more preferably of greater than 20 xcexcM. Such preferred selectivity may indicate an ability to reduce the incidence of common NSAID-induced side effects.
The term xe2x80x9cleukotriene B4 receptor antagonistxe2x80x9d embraces compounds which selectively antagonize a leukotriene B4 receptor with an IC50 of less than about 10 xcexcM. More preferably, the leukotriene B4 receptor antagonists have an IC50 of less than about 1 xcexcM.
The phrases xe2x80x9ccombination therapyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cco-administrationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cco-therapyxe2x80x9d, in defining use of a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor agent and a leukotriene B4 receptor antagonist agent, are intended to embrace administration of each agent in a sequential manner in a regimen that will provide beneficial effects of the drug combination, and is intended as well to embrace co-administration of these agents in a substantially simultaneous manner, such as in a single capsule having a fixed ratio of these active agents or in multiple, separate capsules for each agent.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically-effectivexe2x80x9d is intended to qualify the amount of each agent for use in the combination therapy which will achieve the goal of improvement in inflammation severity and the frequency of incidence over treatment of each agent by itself, while avoiding adverse side effects typically associated with alternative therapies.
Preferred leukotriene B4 receptor antagonists incluce Bayer Bay-x-1005 ((R)-a-Cyclopentyl-4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy) benzene acetic acid), Ciba-Geigy CGS-25019C (Benzamide, 4-[[5-[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenoxy]pentyl]oxy]-3-methoxy-N,N-bis(1-methylethyl)-, (2Z)-2-butenedioate), ebselen (1,2-Benzisoselenazol-3 (2H)-one, 2-phenyl), Leo Denmark ETH-615 (Benzoic acid, 4-[[[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl][4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)phenyl ]amino]methyl]), Lilly LY-29311(Benzoic acid, 2-[3-[3-[(5-ethyl-4xe2x80x2-fluoro- 2-hydroxy [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl) oxy]propoxy]-2-propylphenoxyl]), Ono ONO-4057 (Benzenepropanoic acid, 2-(4-carboxybutoxy)-6-[[(5E)-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-hexenyl]oxy]), Terumo TMK-688 (Carbonic acid, 4-[5-[[2-[4-(diphenylmethoxy)-1-piperidinyl]ethyl]amino]-5-oxo-1,3-pentadienyl]-2-methoxyphenyl ethyl ester), Boehringer Ingleheim BI-RM-270 (2-Benzoxazolamine, N-[(1S)-2-cyclohexyl-1-(2-pyridinyl)ethyl]-5-methyl), Lilly LY 213024 (Benzenepropanoic acid, 5-(3-carboxybenzoyl)-2-(decyloxy)), Lilly LY 264086 (9H-Xanthene-4-propanoic acid, 7-carboxy-3-(decyloxy)-9-oxo), Lilly LY 292728, Ono ONO LB457 (Benzenepropanoic acid, 2-(4-carboxybutoxy)-6-[[(5E)-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-hexenyl]oxy]), Pfizer 105696, Perdue Frederick PF 10042 (Pyrrolidine, 1-[5-hydroxy-5-[8-(1-hydroxy-2-phenylethyl)-2-dibenzofuranyl]-1-oxopentyl]), Rhone-Poulenc Rorer RP 66153 (2-Thiopheneheptanoic acid, alpha.,.alpha,-dimethyl-3-(3-phenylpropyl)), SmithKline Beecham SB-201146 (2-Propenoic acid, 3-[6-[[(3-aminophenyl)sulfinyl]methyl]-3-[[8-(4-methoxyphenyl)octyl]oxy]-2-pyridinyl]-, (2E)), SmithKline Beecham SB201993 (Benzoic acid, 3-[[[[6-[(1E)-2-carboxyethenyl]-5-[[8-(4-methoxyphenyl)octyl]oxy]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]thio]methyl]), Searle SC-53228 (2H-1Benzopyran-2-propanoic acid, 7-[3-[2-(cyclopropylmethyl)-3-methoxy-4-[(methylamino)carbonyl]phenoxy]propoxy]-3,4-dihydro-8-propyl-, (2S)), Sumitamo SM 15178 (.beta.-Alanine, N-[[6-[(4-acetyl-2-ethyl-5-hydroxyphenoxy)methyl]-2-pyridinyl]carbonyl]N-ethyl), American Home Products WAY 121006 ([1,1xe2x80x2-Biphenyl]-4-acetic acid, 2-fluoro-4xe2x80x2-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)), Bayer Bay-o-8276, calcitriol (9,10-Secochlolesta-5,7,10(19)-triene-1,3,25-triol, (1.alpha.,3.beta.,5Z,7E)), Warner-Lambert CI-987 (2,4-Thiazolidinedione,5-[[3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl]methylene]), Merck and Co. L-651392 (3H-Phenothiazin-3-one, 4-bromo-2,7-dimethloxy), Lilly LY 210073, Lilly LY 223982 (Benzenepropanoic acid, 5-(3-carboxybenzoyl)-2-[[(5E)-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-hexenyl]oxy]), Lilly LY-233569 (2-Propenamide, N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-[2-(methylthio)phenyl]), Lilly LY-255283 (Ethanone, 1-[5-ethyl-2-hydroxy-4-[[6-methyl-6-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)heptyl]oxy]phenyl]), Merck and Co.
MK-591 (1H-Indole-2-propanoic acid, 1-[(4-chlorophlenyl)methyl]-3-[(1,1-dimethylethyl)thio]-a, a-dimethyl-5-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)-, sodiumn salt), Merck and CO. MK-886 (1H-indole-2-propanoic acid, 1-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-3-[(1,1-dimethlylethyl)thio]-a, a-dimethyl-5-(1-methylethyl)), Ono ONO-LB-448, Purdue Frederick PF-5901 (Benzenemethanol, a-pentyl-3-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)), Rhone-Poulenc Rorer RG 14893 (2-Naphthalenecarboxylic acid, 4-[2-[methyl(2-phenylethyl)amino]-2-oxoethyl]-8-(phenylmethoxy)), Rhone-Poulenc Rorer RP 66364, Rhone-Poulenc Rorer RP 69698 (Pyridine, 2-[[5-methyl-5-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)hexyl]oxy]-4,6-diphenyl), Searle SC-41930 (2H-1-Benzopyran-2-carboxylic acid, 7-[3-(4-acetyl-3-methoxy-2-propylphenoxy)propoxy]-3,4-dihydro-8-propyl), Searle SC-50505, Searle SC-51146, SmithKline Beecham SKandF-104493 (5H-Pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazole, 6,7-dihydro-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(4-pyridinyl)) and Teinjin TEI-1338 (Benzoic acid, 2-[[4-[2-[2-(2-naphthalenyl)ethenyl]cyclopropyl]-1-oxobutyl]amino]-, methyl ester, [1R-[1.alpha.,2.beta.(E)]]).
More preferred leukotrieiie B4 receptor antagonists include Bayer Bay-x-1005 ((R)-a-Cyclopentyl-4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)benzeneacetic acid), Ciba-Geigy CGS-25019C (Benzamide, 4-[[5-[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenoxy]pentyl]oxy]-3-methoxy-N,N-bis (1-methylethyl)-, (2Z)-2-butenedioate), ebselen (1,2-Benzisoselenazol-3 (2H)-one, 2-phenyl), Leo Denmark ETH-615 (Benzoic acid, 4-[[[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl][4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)phenyl]amino]methyl]), Lilly LY-293111 (Benzoic acid, 2-[3-[3-[(5-ethyl-4xe2x80x2fluoro-2-hydroxy [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)oxy]propoxy]-2-propylphenoxy]), Ono ONO-4057 (Benzenepropanoic acid, 2-(4-carboxybutoxy)-6-[[(5E)-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-hexenyl]oxy]), Terumo TMK-688 (Carbonic acid, 4-[5-[[2-[4-(diphenylmethoxy)-1-piperidinyl]ethyl]amino]-5-oxo-1,3-pentadienyl]-2-methoxyphenyl ethyl ester), Boehringer Ingleheim BI-RM-270 (2-Benzoxazolamine, N-[(1S)-2-cyclohexyl-1-(2-pyridinyl)ethyl]-5-methyl), Lilly LY 213024 (Benzenepropanoic acid, 5-(3-carboxybenzoyl)-2-(decyloxy)), Lilly LY 264086 (9H-Xanthene-4-propanoic acid, 7-carboxy-3-(decyloxy)-9-oxo), Lilly LY 292728, Ono ONO LB457 (Benzenepropanoic acid, 2-(4-carboxybutoxy)-6-[[(5E)-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-hexenyl]oxy]), Pfizer 105696, Perdue Frederick PF 10042 (Pyrrolidine, 1-[5-hydroxy-5-[8-(1-hydroxy-2-phenylethyl)-2-dibenzofuranyl]-1-oxopentyl]), Rhone-Poulenc Rorer RP 66153 (2-Thiopheneheptanoic acid, .alpha.,.alpha.-dimethyl-3-(3-phenylpropyl)), SmithKline Beecham SB-201146 (2-Propenoic acid, 3-[6-[[(3-aminophenyl)sulfinyl]methyl]-3-[[8-(4-methoxyphenyl)octyl]oxy]-2-pyridinyl]-, (2E)), SmithKline Beecham SB-201993 (Benzoic acid, 3-[[[[6-[(1E)-2-carboxyethenyl]-5-[[8-(4-methoxyphenyl)octyl]oxy]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]thio]methyl]), Searle SC-53228 (2H-1-Benzopyran-2-propanoic acid, 7-[3-[2-(cyclopropylmethyl)-3-methoxy-4-[(methylamino) carbonyl]phenoxy]propoxy]-3,4-dihydro-8-propyl-(2S)), Sumitamo SM 15178 (.beta.-Alanine, N-[[6-[(4-acetyl-2-ethyl-5-hydroxyphenoxy)methyl]-2-pyridinyl]carbonyl]-N-ethyl), and American Home Products WAY 121006 ([1,1xe2x80x2-Biphenyl]-4-acetic acid, 2-fluoro-4xe2x80x2-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)).
Even more preferred leukotriene B4 receptor antagonists include Bayer Bay-x-1005 ((R)-a-Cyclopentyl-4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)benzeneacetic acid), Ciba-Geigy CGS-25019C (Benzamide, 4-[[5-[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenoxy]pentyl]oxy]-3-methoxy-N,N-bis (1-methylethyl)-, (2Z)-2-butenedioatc), ebselen (1,2-Benzisoselenazol-3 (2H)-one, 2-phenyl), Leo Denmark ETH-615 (Benzoic acid, 4-[[[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl][4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)phenyl]amino]methyl]), Lilly LY-293111 (Benzoic acid, 2-[3-[3-[(5-ethyl-4xe2x80x2-fluoro-2-hydroxy[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)oxy]propoxy]-2-propylphenoxy]); Ono ONO-4057 (Benzenepropanoic acid, 2-(4-carhoxybutoxy)-6-[[(5E)-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-hexenyl]oxy]), and Terumo TMK-688 (Carbonic acid, 4-[5-[[2-[4-(diphenylmethoxy)-1-piperidinyl]ethyl]amino]-5-oxo-1,3-pentadienyl]-2-methoxyphenyl ethyl ester).
A preferred class of compounds which inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 consists of compounds of Formula I wherein A is selected from 5- or 6-member partially unsaturated heterocyclyl, 5- or 6-member unsaturated heterocyclyl, 9- or 10-member unsaturated condensed heterocyclyl, lower cycloalkenyl and phenyl; wherein R1 is selected from 5- and 6-membered heterocyclyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, amino, lower alkylamino, phenylamino, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkoxy and lower alkylthio; wherein R2 is methyl or amino; and wherein R3 is a radical selected from hydrido, oxo, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower cyanoalkyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkyloxy, lower cycloalkyl, phenyl, lower haloalkyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl, lower hydroxylalkyl, lower aralkyl, acyl, phenylcarbonyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, 5- or 6-membered heteroaryloxy, aminocarbonyl, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkylaminoalkyl, phenyloxy, and lower aralkoxy; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred class of compounds which inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 consists of compounds of Formula I wherein A is selected from oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thienyl, dihydrofuryl, furyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isothiazolyl, benzofuryl, cyclopentenyl, cyclopentadienyl, phenyl, and pyridyl; wherein R1 is selected from pyridyl optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more methyl radicals, and phenyl optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, butyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, cyano, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, hydroxymethyl, trifluoromethoxy, hydroxyl, amino, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-butylamino, N-methyl-N-ethylamino, phenylamino, methoxymethyl, methylsulfinyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, n-butoxy, pentoxy, and methylthio; wherein R2 is methyl or amino; and wherein R3 is a radical selected from hydrido, oxo, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, carboxypropyl, carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl, cyanomethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, butyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, n-butoxy, pentoxy, cyclohexyl, phenyl, pyridyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrazinyl, hydroxylmethyl, hydroxylpropyl, benzyl, formyl, phenylcarbonyl, methoxymethyl, furylmethyloxy, aminocarbonyl, N-methylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-butylamino, N-methyl-N-ethylamino, aminomethyl, N,N-dimethylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-ethylaminomethyl, benzyloxy, and phenyloxy; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula I consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazole;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3,5-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3,5-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-nitrophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(5-chloro-2-thienyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(4-chloro-3,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-cyano-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(hydroxymethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N,N-dimethylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]spiro[2.4]hept-5-ene;
4-[6-(4-fluorophenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-en-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
6-(4-fluorophenyl)-7-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]spiro[3.4]oct-6-ene;
5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]spiro[2.4]hept-5-ene;
4-[6-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-en-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]spiro[2.4]hept-5-ene;
5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-6-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]spiro[2.4]hept-5-ene;
4-[6-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-en-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thiazole;
2-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thiazole;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-methylthiazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-trifluoromethylthiazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-(2-thienyl)thiazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-benzylaminothiazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-(1-propylamino)thiazole;
2-[(3,5-dichlorophenoxy)methyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]thiazole;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-trifluoromethylthiazole;
1-methylsulfonyl-4-[1,1-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopenta-2,4-dien-3-yl]benzene;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,1-dimethylcyclopenta-2,4-dien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]spiro[2.4]hepta-4,6-diene;
4-[6-(4-fluorophenyl)spiro[2.4]hepta-4,6-dien-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
6-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methoxy-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-pyridine-3-carbonitrile;
2-bromo-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-pyridine-3-carbonitrile;
6-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-phenyl-pyridine-3-carbonitrile;
4-[2-(4-methylpyridin-2-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-(5-methylpyridin-3-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-(2-methylpyridin-3-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-[l-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-2-yl]pyridine;
2-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-2-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-2-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-6-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-2-yl]pyridine;
4-[2-(6-methylpyridin-3-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
4-[2-(4-methylphenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesuifonamide;
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-methyl-1H-imidazole;
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-imidazole;
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-imidazole;
2-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-phenyl-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
2-(4-methylphenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
4-[2-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-ethoxy-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-(2-propynyloxy)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine;
2-bromo-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine;
4-[2-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,5-difluorophenyl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]benzene;
5-difluoromethyl-4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-phenylisoxazole;
4-[3-ethyl-5-phenylisoxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-difluoromethyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-hydroxymethyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-methyl-3-phenyl-isoxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-[2-(4-fluoro-2-methylphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-[2-(4-methylthiophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
4-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclopenten-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
4-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclopenten-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-(3-fluoro-5-methylphenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
4-[2-(3-fluoro-5-methylphenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-(3-methylphenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
4-[2-(3-methylphenyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-(3-chlorophenyl)-4-trifiuoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
4-[2-(3-chlorophenyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-phenyl-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-(4-methoxy-3-chlorophenyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-allyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-[1-ethyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
N-phenyl-[4-(4-luorophenyl)-3-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]acetamide;
ethyl [4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]acetate;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-(2-phenylethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-(2-phenylethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazole;
1-ethyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(2-thiophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methoxy-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine;
4-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[2-(4-methoxyphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
4-[2-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[2-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
4-[2-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-(2-methylpyridin-5-yl)cyclopenten-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
ethyl 2-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl) phenyl]oxazol-2-yl]-2-benzyl-acetate;
2-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]oxazol-2-yl]acetic acid;
2-(tert-butyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]oxazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-phenyloxazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]oxazole; and
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-4-oxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide.
A family of specific compounds of more particular interest within Formula I consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-5-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl]pyridine;
4-[2-(5-methylpyridin-3-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-methyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-hydroxymethyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
[2-trifluoromethyl-5-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-4-oxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-methyl-4-phenyl-5-oxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide; and
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl-2-trifluoromethyl)-4-oxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl radical or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical. Where used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkenyl radicals include ethenyl, propenyl, allyl, propenyl, butenyl and 4-methylbutenyl. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d denotes linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkynyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkynyl radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include propargyl, butynyl, and the like. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d, embrace radicals having xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d orientations, or alternatively, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d orientations. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated carbocyclic radicals having three to twelve carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylxe2x80x9d, radicals having three to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces partially unsaturated carbocyclic radicals having three to twelve carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having four to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclopentadienyl and cyclohexenyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkyllxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either an iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. xe2x80x9cLower haloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having 1-6 carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl. The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. More preferred hydroxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower hydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to siix carbon atoms and one or more hydroxyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxyhexyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkyloxyxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals having one or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkoxy radicals. More preferred haloalkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower haloalkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more halo radicals. Examples of such radicals include fluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, fluoroethoxy and fluoropropoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl. Aryl moieties may also be substituted at a substitutable position with one or more substituents selected independently from alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, hydroxyl, amino, halo, nitro, alkylamino, acyl, cyano, carboxy, aminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl and aralkoxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocycloxe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially unsaturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclo radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocylic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms (e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. morpholinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.). Examples of partially unsaturated heterocyclo radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces unsaturated heterocyclo radicals. Examples of unsaturated heterocyclo radicals, also termed xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d radicals include unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl (e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.) tetrazolyl (e.g. 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclo group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl (e.g., tetrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, furyl, etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 3- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclo group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.); unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclo group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.) and the like. The term also embraces radicals where heterocyclo radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclo groupxe2x80x9d may have 1 to 3 substituents such as alkyl, hydroxyl, halo, alkoxy, oxo, amino and alkylamino. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to about ten carbon atoms attached to a divalent sulfur atom. More preferred alkylthio radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthio radicals are methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio and hexylthio. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing an alkylthio radical attached through the divalent sulfur atom to an alkyl radical of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkylthioalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioalkyllxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthioalkyl radicals include methylthiomethyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94radical. More preferred alkylsulfinyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfinyl radicals include methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl and hexylsulfinyl. The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as alkylsulfonyl, denotes respectively divalent radicals xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. More preferred alkylsulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfonyl radicals include methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl and propylsulfonyl. The xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkylsulfonyl radicals. The terms xe2x80x9csulfamylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonamidylxe2x80x9d denote NH2O2Sxe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid. Examples of such acyl radicals include alkanoyl and aroyl radicals. Examples of such lower alkanoyl radicals include formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, trifluoroacetyl. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals with a carbonyl radical as defined above. Examples of aroyl include benzoyl, naphthoyl, and the like and the aryl in said aroyl may be additionally substituted. The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94CO2H. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with a carboxy radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d which embrace lower alkyl radicals as defined above, and may be additionally substituted on the alkyl radical with halo. Examples of such lower carboxyalkyl radicals include carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl and carboxypropyl. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means a radical containing an alkoxy radical, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals with alkyl porions having 1 to 6 carbons. Examples of such lower alkoxycarbonyl (ester) radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylcarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d include radicals having alkyl, aryl and aralkyl radicals, as defined above, attached to a carbonyl radical. Examples of such radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl and benzylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals such as benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl, and diphenylethyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable. The term xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated and partially unsaturated heterocyclo-substituted alkyl radicals, such as pyrrolidinylmethyl, and heteroaryl-substituted alkyl radicals, such as pyridylmethyl, quinolylmethyl, thienylmethyl, furylethyl, and quinolylethyl. The heteroaryl in said heteroaralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aralkoxy radicals attached through an oxygen atom to an alkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals attached to a sulfur atom. The term xe2x80x9caralkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aralkylthio radicals attached through a sulfur atom to an alkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with one or more amino radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower aminoalkylxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include aminomethyl, aminoethyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or two alkyl radicals. Preferred are xe2x80x9clower N-alkylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl portions having 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Suitable lower alkylamino may be mono or dialkylamino such as N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino or the like. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or two aryl radicals, such as N-phenylamino. The xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals attached through an amino nitrogen atom to other radicals. The terms xe2x80x9cN-arylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-aryl-N-alkyl-aminoalkylxe2x80x9d denote amino groups which have been substituted with one aryl radical or one aryl and one alkyl radical, respectively, and having the amino group attached to an alkyl radical. Examples of such radicals include N-phenylaminomethyl and N-phenyl-N-methylaminomethyl. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an amide group of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an aminocarbonyl group which has been substituted with one or two alkyl radicals on the amino nitrogen atom. Preferred are xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower N-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9clower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals with lower alkyl portions as defined above. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more alkyl radicals attached to an aminoalkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having an aryl radical attached to an alkyl radical through a divalent oxygen atom. The term xe2x80x9carylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having an aryl radical attached to an alkyl radical through a divalent sulfur atom.
The present invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a leukotriene B4 receptor antagonist and of a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compound in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The present invention also comprises a method of treating inflammation or inflammation-associated disorders in a subject, the method comprising administering to the subject having or susceptible to such inflammation or disorder a therapeutically-effective amount of a leukotriene B4 receptor antagonist and of a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor. The method of the present invention also includes prophylactic or chronic treatment, especially in the case of arthritis and other inflammatory conditions which can lead to deterioration in the joints.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic; araliphatic, heterocycle, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, toluenesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, sulfanilic, stearic, cyclohexylamincsulfonic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, salicylic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I include metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
The cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compounds of the invention can be synthesized according to the following procedures of Schemes I-X, wherein the R1-R3 substituents are as defined for Formula I, above, except where further noted. 
Synthetic Scheme I shows the preparation of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compounds, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,823, which is incorporated by reference, embraced by Formula I where R is Ar or Z (as defined in Scheme I), and Ra is a radical defined above for the substituents optionally substituted on A. In step 1, ketone 1 is treated with a base, preferably NaOMe or NaH, and an ester, or ester equivalent, to form the intermediate diketone 2 (in the enol form) which is used without further purification. In step 2, diketone 2 in an anhydrous protic solvent, such as absolute ethanol or acetic acid, is treated with the hydrochloride salt or the free base of a substituted hydrazine at reflux to afford a mixture of pyrazoles 3 and 4. Recrystallization or chromatography affords 3 usually as a solid. Similar pyrazoles can be prepared by methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,721, 5,051,518, 5,134,142 and 4,914,121 which also are incorporated by reference. 
Scheme II shows the four step procedure for forming cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor pyrazoles 8 as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,534 (where Ra is alkyl) from ketones 5. In step 1, ketone 5 is reacted with a base, such as lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide or lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) to form the anion. In step 2, the anion is reacted with an acetylating reagent to provide diketone 6. In step 3, the reaction of diketone 6 with hydrazine or a substituted hydrazine, gives pyrazole 7. In step 4, the pyrazole 7 is oxidized with an oxidizing reagent, such as Oxone(copyright) (potassium peroxymonosulfate), 3-chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPBA) or hydrogen peroxide, to give a mixture of the desired 3-(alkylsulfonyl)phenyl-pyrazole 8 and the 5-(alkylsulfonyl)phenyl-pyrazole isomer. The desired pyrazole 8, usually a white or pale yellow solid, is obtained in pure form either by chromatography or recrystallization.
Alternatively, diketone 6 can be formed from ketone 5 by treatment with a base, such as sodium hydride, in a solvent, such as dimethylformamide, and further reacting with a nitrile to form an aminoketone. Treatment of the aminoketone with acid forms the diketone 6. Similar pyrazoles can be prepared by methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,431 which is incorporated by reference. 
Cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor diaryl/heteroaryl thiophenes (where T is S, and Rb is alkyl) can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,693, 4,302,461, 4,381,311, 4,590,205, and 4,820,827, and PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO 94/15932, which are incorporated by reference. Similar pyrroles (where T is N), furanones and furans (where T is O) can be prepared by methods described in PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO 94/15932. 
Cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor diaryl/heteroaryl oxazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,656, 3,644,499 and 3,647,858, and PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO 94/27980, which are incorporated by reference. 
Cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor diaryl/heteroaryl isoxazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. application Serial No. 08/387,680, PCT documents WO92/05162, and WO92/19604, and European Publication EP 26928 which are incorporated by reference. Sulfonamides 24 can be formed from the hydrated isoxazole 23 in a two step procedure. First, hydrated isoxazole 23 is treated at about 0xc2x0 C. with two or three equivalents of chlorosulfonic acid to form the corresponding sulfonyl chloride. In step two, the sulfonyl chloride thus formed is treated with concentrated ammonia to provide the sulfonamide derivative 24. 
Scheme VI shows the three step preparation of the cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor imidazoles 29 of the present invention. In step 1, the reaction of substituted nitrites (R1CN) 25 with primary phenylamines 26 in the presence of alkylaluminum reagents such as trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, dimethylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum chloride in the presence of inert solvents such as toluene, benzene, and xylene, gives amidines 27. In step 2, the reaction of amidine 27 with 2-haloketones (where X is Br or Cl) in the presence of bases, such as sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate or hindered tertiary amines such as N,Nxe2x80x2-diisopropylethylamine, gives the 4,5-dihydroimidazoles 28 (where Rb is alkyl). Some of the suitable solvents for this reaction are isopropanol, acetone and dimethylformamide. The reaction may be carried out at temperatures of about 20xc2x0 C. to about 90xc2x0 C. In step 3, the 4,5-dihydroimidazoles 28 may be dehydrated in the presence of an acid catalyst such as 4-toluenesulfonic acid or mineral acids to form the 1,2-disubstituted imidazoles 29 of the invention. Suitable solvents for this dehydration step are e.g., toluene, xylene and benzene. Trifluoroacetic acid can be used as solvent and catalyst for this dehydration step.
In some cases (e.g., where YR=methyl or phenyl) the intermediate 28 may not be readily isolable. The reaction, under the conditions described above, proceeds to give the targeted imidazoles directly.
Similarly, imidazoles can be prepared having the sulfonylphenyl moiety attached at position 2 and R1 attached at the nitrogen atom at position 1. Diaryl/heteroaryl imidazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,805, PCT document WO 96/03388 and PCT document WO 93/14082, which are incorporated by reference. 
The subject imidazole cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compounds 36 of this invention may be synthesized according to the sequence outlined in Scheme VII. Aldehyde 30 may be converted to the protected cyanohydrin 31 by reaction with a trialkylsilyl cyanide, such as trimethylsilyl cyanide (TMSCN) in the presence of a catalyst such as zinc iodide (ZnI2) or potassium cyanide (KCN). Reaction of cyanohydrin 31 with a strong base followed by treatment with benzaldehyde 32 (where R2 is alkyl) and using both acid and base treatments, in that order, on workup gives benzoin 33. Examples of strong bases suitable for this reaction are lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) and lithium hexamethyldisilazane. Benzoin 33 may be converted to benzil 34 by reaction with a suitable oxidizing agent, such as bismuth oxide or manganese dioxide, or by a Swern oxidation using dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) and trifluoroacetic anhydride. Benzil 34 may be obtained directly by reaction of the anion of cyanohydrin 31 with a substituted benzoic acid halide. Any of compounds 33 and 34 may be used as intermediates for conversion to imidazoles 35 (where R2 is alkyl) according to chemical procedures known by those skilled in the art and described by M. R. Grimmett, xe2x80x9cAdvances in Imidazole Chemistryxe2x80x9d in Advances in Heterocyclic Chemistry, 12, 104 (1970). The conversion of 34 to imidazoles 35 is carried out by reaction with ammonium acetate and an appropriate aldehyde (RYCHO) in acetic acid. Benzoin 36 may be converted to imidazoles 38 by reaction with formamide. In addition, benzoin 36 may be converted to imidazoles by first acylating with an appropriate acyl group (RYCOxe2x80x94) and then treating with ammonium hydroxide. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the oxidation of the sulfide (where R2 is methyl) to the sulfone may be carried out at any point along the way beginning with compounds 35, and including oxidation of imidazoles 38, using, for examples, reagents such as hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid, m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (MCPBA) and potassium peroxymonosulfate (OXONE(copyright)).
Diaryl/heteroaryl imidazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,475, 4,686,231, 4,503,065, 4,472,422, 4,372,964, 4,576,958, 3,901,908, PCT document WO 96/03387, European publication EP 372,445, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl cyclopentene cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,991, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. 
Similarly, Synthetic Scheme IX shows the procedure for the preparation of 1,2-diarylbenzene cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor agents 44 from 2-bromo-biphenyl intermediates 43 (prepared similar to that described in Synthetic Scheme VIII) and the appropriate substituted phenylboronic acids. Using a coupling procedure similar to the one developed by Suzuki et al. [Synth. Commun., 11, 513 (1981)], intermediates 43 are reacted with the boronic acids in toluene/ethanol at reflux in the presence of a Pdxc2x0 catalyst, e.g., tetrakis(triphenylphosphine) palladium(0), and 2M sodium carbonate to give the corresponding 1,2-diarylbenzene antiinflammatory agents 44 of this invention. Such terphenyl compounds can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/346,433 1333 U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,166, which is incorporated by reference. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl thiazole cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,250, 4,632,930, PCT document WO 96/03392, European Application EP 592,664, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. Isothiazoles can be prepared as described in PCT document WO 95/00501. Diaryl/heteroaryl pyridine cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,169,857, 4,011,328, 4,533,666, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/386,843, U.S Pat. No. 5,596,008 and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/387,150, U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,470 which are incorporated by reference. Diaryl/heteroaryl benzofuran derivatives can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/541,850 abandoned and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/540,522 abandoned which are incorporated by reference.
The following examples contain detailed descriptions of the methods of preparation of combinations with compounds of Formula I. These detailed descriptions fall within the scope, and serve to exemplify, the above described General Synthetic Procedures which form part of the invention. These detailed descriptions are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended as a restriction on the scope of the invention. All parts are by weight and temperatures are in Degrees centigrade unless otherwise indicated. All compounds showed NMR spectra consistent with their assigned structures.
A combination therapy of a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor and a leukotriene B4 receptor antagonist could be evaluated as described in the following tests.